Such support devices are generally known, such as in the form of motor adjustable slats for beds or recliners.
A motor adjustable support device is known from EP 0 583 660 B1 that has a base body, as well as support elements that can be adjusted relative to the base body. In particular, the support device known from this printed publication has a central supporting element including ends to which a head support element and a leg support element are pivotably linked to each other at a pivot axis parallel to each other. In order to adjust the head support element and the leg support element relative to the base body, the known support device has an adjusting device that possesses two adjustment motors, of which one each is assigned to the head support element for the adjustment of the same, and one is assigned to the leg support element for the adjustment of the same. The adjusting device is arranged in a housing below the support device. One disadvantage of the support device known from the printed publication is that it has a substantial height essentially larger than the height of a commonly known slat system that can be adjusted by hand. Another disadvantage of this known support device is that it appears rather bulky, and requires substantial room for receiving the housing of the adjusting device below the base body.
A similar adjusting device intended for assembly below the actual support device is known from EP 0 372 032 D1.
A motor adjustable support device of the referenced type is known from DE 38 42 078 C2, which has a base body equipped with rails. This known support device further has support elements that are adjustable relative to the base body, as well as an adjusting device for the adjustment of the adjusting elements relative to the base body that are received in a housing below the rails. The support device designed as a slat system that is known from this printed publication has the disadvantage that it has a great height which is substantially larger than the height of commonly known slat systems that can be adjusted by hand. Another disadvantage of the known support device is that it appears rather bulky, and requires substantial room for receiving the housing of the adjusting device below the base body.
The invention is based on the object of providing a motor adjustable support device that is lower in height than known devices having a base and rails.
This object is achieved by the provision of the inventive motor adjustable support device for the upholstery of a seat and/or of reclining furniture, especially suited for a bed mattress, including a base body that has rails, and at least one adjustable support element adjustable relative to the base body. An adjusting device for the adjustment of the support device relative to the base body may be provided. At least one of the rails may be hollow or open on one side for receiving at least part of the adjusting device. The adjusting device may have at least one adjustable element that can be adjusted in a first adjustment position and a second adjustment position and that interacts with the support element to be adjusted, and that is received in a first adjustment position in a rail, or as viewed in a side view, for example, within the bounds of the rail, and that protrudes in a second adjustment position over the rail toward the support side.
The invention is achieved by the idea of arranging the adjusting device below the actual base body. This teaching immediately above is based on the idea of at least partially receiving the elements of the adjusting device in one of the rails, or in several rails of the base body. According to the inventive teaching, the rails are hollow, or at least open on one side. This creates a cavity in the rails, into which the elements of the adjusting device can be received.
This substantially reduces the height of the support device. Due to the inventive embodiment, the support device can have a height that is not, or is insignificantly larger than the height of a commonly known slat system that can be adjusted by hand.
Another advantage of the inventive support device is that no room is required below the support device for receiving the elements of the adjusting device so that, for instance, in the case of a bed, the remaining room below the support device may be utilized for storage without limitations.
Due to the reception of the elements of the adjusting device in the rails, these elements are covered from the sight of the user so that the inventive support device does not visually differ, or insignificantly visually differs from a commonly known support system that can be adjusted by hand, such as in the form of a slat system. Once all elements of the adjusting device have been received by the rails, which is possible without great effort in a respective embodiment of the rails, none of the elements protrude over the base body at an adjustment position in which the support elements of the support device are not adjusted relative to the base body. This prevents a user of the support device from reaching into the adjustment mechanism, and therefore prevents injury.
Another advantage of the inventive support device is that the elements of the adjusting device received by the rails are protected from damage and soiling.
Additionally, the transport of the inventive support devices is easy, as these may be stacked without any problems. When stacking several inventive support devices, the elements of the adjusting device received by the rails are reliably protected from damage.
The inventive support device may be part of a so-called futon bed so that the teaching according to the invention also makes use of a motor adjustment for such futon beds.
Another advantage of the inventive teaching is that the inventive support device is such that the inventive support device is functional even without a subbase, such as without a bed frame. This simplifies the presentation of the function of the inventive support device, such as in retail stores, or department stores, which may be laid flat on the floor for this purpose, and then presented in its function.
Another inventive solution teaches that at least one adjustment motor of the adjusting device is arranged adjacent a rail at a side view inside of the rails' bounds or visual extent. The teaching also enables a low height that is not, or is larger than the height of a commonly known support device that can be adjusted by hand so that the support device essentially has the same advantages as the support device set forth above.
In a support device according to of the type set forth above, additional elements of the adjusting device, or all elements of the adjusting device are preferably arranged on the base body so that they, at least in a first adjustment position, in which the support elements of the support device are not adjusted relative to each other, in a side view, are received within the limits of the base body.
A further development of the teachings set forth above may include that at least one of the rails is designed, at least in section, as an open hollow profile toward one side of the support device. This embodiment is particularly simple, and can therefore be produced at low cost. With respective dimensioning of the hollow profile, all elements of the support device can be received by the rail, or the rails.
Another development of the teachings set forth above may include that at least one of the rails, at least at a section, is designed as a closed hollow profile. This embodiment results in a particularly high stability. Further, the elements of the furniture drive received in the closed hollow profile, such as the adjustment motor, are especially safely protected from damage.
An adjustment mechanism of the adjusting device can be selected among a large range according to the respective requirements. An advantageous embodiment provides that the adjusting device has at least one adjustable adjusting element between the first adjustment position, and a second adjustment position that interacts with the support element to be adjusted, and is received in a first adjustment position by a rail, or in a side view, within the limitations of the rail, and in a second adjustment position protrudes over the rail toward the support side. In this embodiment, the adjusting element does not protrude over the rail in its first adjustment position, in which, for instance, the support elements are not adjusted relative to each other, and in which they are chucking a continuous support level.
A further development of the previously mentioned embodiment provides that the rail has a recess on the support side, through which the adjusting element protrudes toward the support side in a second adjustment position. The stability of the hollow profile is affected only at a low degree by the recess so that the inventive support device generally has a high stability. If the support device has several adjusting elements that are received in the rail, or rails, a recess is assigned to each adjusting element, through which is protrudes toward the support side in a second adjustment position.
The adjusting element can be designed in any suitable way, such as an adjusting element that can be moved linear out from the rail. Usefully, the adjusting element is an adjustment lever.
A further development of the previously mentioned embodiment provides that the adjustment lever is a pivot lever that is pivotably linked toward the support side. This embodiment of the pivotably linked elements enables a large pivot angle with a compact construction at the same time.
In a embodiment according of the type set forth above, individual elements, or all elements of the support device may be received by the rail, or the rails. Usefully, at least one adjustment motor of the adjusting device is received in a rail as is intended in one embodiment. In this embodiment, the adjustment motor, or adjustment motors, is protected from damage and soiling due to the arrangement in the rail.
The adjusting device may have any suitable drive element according to the respective requirements. Usefully, the adjusting device has at least one drive element with linear back and forth movement.
A further development of the previously mentioned embodiment provides that the linear movable drive element interacts with the adjusting element for the adjustment of the same, and that means are intended, which convert the back and forth movement of the drive element into a movement of the adjusting element between its adjustment positions. In this embodiment, corresponding to the respective requirements, the means which convert a back and forth movement of the drive element into a movement of the adjusting element between its adjustment positions, can work according to any suitable kinematics. These means are preferably arranged in the rails, or in side view, within the limitations of the rails.
In the embodiment with the pivot lever and the drive element with linear back and forth movement, a further embodiment provides that the back and forth movement of the drive element is converted into a pivot movement of the pivot lever between its adjustment positions. This embodiment unites the advantages of an adjustment by means of a pivot lever with the advantages of a drive element with linear back and forth movement. These means are preferably arranged in the rails, or in side view, within the limitations of the rail.
In the previously mentioned embodiment, the pivot lever can be pivotably linked to the drive element with linear back and forth movement, as is intended by a further development.
Another development of the embodiment with the drive element with linear back and forth movement provides that it is arranged in one of the rails, or in side view, within the limitations of the rail. In this embodiment, the drive element does not increase the height of the support device. In an arrangement of the drive element in one of the rails, the drive element is also protected from damage and soiling.
An extraordinarily advantageous further development of the embodiment with the adjusting element that is adjustable between a first and a second adjustment position provides that the adjustment direction has an actuator that moves relative to the adjusting element, and that the adjusting element has an abutting face for abutting onto the actuator, whereby the actuator moves along the abutting face of the adjusting element during the adjustment movement, and thereby adjusts the adjusting element between its first adjustment position and its second adjustment position. This embodiment enables a compact construction. Further, it can easily be produced, is low in production costs, and is also robust. The base principle of this embodiment can also be used in common support devices, in which the adjusting device is arranged below the base body. Based on the invention, a relative movement between the adjusting element and the actuator means that the adjusting element is locally fixed, and the actuator is movable, or that the actuator is locally fixed, and the adjusting element is movable, or that both the adjusting element and the actuator are movable.
A purposeful further development of the previously mentioned embodiment provides that the actuator moves linear relative to the adjusting element, and that the abutting face of the adjusting element is tilted relative to the movement axis of the actuator. This embodiment enables a large adjustment stroke simultaneously with a compact construction. By correspondingly selecting the tilt of the abutting face of the adjusting element relative to the movement axis of the actuator, the adjustment stroke, which the adjusting element performs with a linear movement of the actuator by a certain travel, is selectable from a wide range. In this embodiment, the abutting face can also be designed on the actuator, for instance, in the shape of a tilted level at an actuator designed in a wedge or ramp shape.
The abutting face of the adjusting element in the previously mentioned embodiment can be a surface that is essentially level. For instance, the abutting face can interact with the actuator in the way of a tilted level.
The abutting face of the adjusting element, however, may also be designed bow-shaped in a cross section, as another further development provides. In this embodiment, the adjustment stroke can be different in a linear movement of the actuator by the same travel in various phases of the adjustment movement. This enables a wide range of adjustments of the kinematics of the adjusting device to the respective requirements.
In the previously mentioned embodiments, the abutting face preferably forms an acute angle with the movement axis of the actuator. If the abutting face is constructed bow-shaped at the cross section, the end points of the bow-shaped cross section preferably form an acute angle to the movement axis.
A further development of the previously mentioned embodiment provides that the abutting face is constructed convex to the actuator in the cross section.
Another development provides that the actuator is arranged in one of the rails, or in side view, within the limitations of the rail. In this embodiment, the actuator does not protrude over the base body so that a compact construction is achieved. With the arrangement of the actuator in one of the rails, it is also protected from damage and soiling.
Another extraordinarily advantageous further development of the embodiment with the pivot lever provides that an angle-movable actuator is arranged between the pivot lever and the base body, or a part connected to it, or between the pivot lever and the drive element, or a part connected to it, respectively, which will interact with the stop unit during the course of the adjustment movement for the pivot action of the pivot lever. This embodiment also enables a compact construction. Furthermore, it can easily be produced, and is therefore low in cost, and is also robust. The base principle of this embodiment may also be used in common support devices, in which the adjusting device is arranged below the base body.
According to the respective requirements, the angle-movable actuator can be stressed on pull and/or pressure, as is intended by a further development.
Corresponding to the respective kinematics, the angle-movable actuator can be designed in many ways. Usefully, however, the actuator is designed as a lever or rod.
A further advantageous development of the embodiment with the angle-movable actuator provides that it is received in one of the rails, or in side view, within the limitations of the rail, at least in the first adjustment position of the pivot lever. In this embodiment, the angle-movable actuator does not protrude over the base body in the first adjustment position so that a compact construction is achieved. When receiving the angle-movable actuator in the rail, it is protected from damage at least in the first adjustment position.
A further development of the embodiment with the angle-movable actuator provides that the pivot lever is pivotably linked to the base body, or to a part connected to it, that a first end of the actuator is pivotably linked to the pivot lever around a pivot axis parallel and at a distance to the pivot axis of the pivot lever, and that a stop unit is constructed at the linear movable drive element, or at a part connected to it, which abuts a second end of the actuator during the course of the adjustment movement in such a way, that the actuator pivots around its second end during the further course of the adjustment movement, and the pivot lever thereby pivots around its pivot axis. This embodiment also enables a compact construction and requires only a few elements. It is therefore easy to produce and low in cost, and also robust in its construction.
A further development of the embodiment with the angle-movable actuator provides that the pivot lever is pivotably linked to the base body, or to a part connected to it, that a first end of the actuator is pivotably linked to the drive element around a pivot axis parallel and at a distance to the pivot axis of the pivot lever, and that a second end of the actuator is fed at a guide relative to the pivot lever that is movable, whereby a stop unit is arranged at one end of the guide onto which the actuator abuts with its second end during the course of the adjustment movement in such a way, that the actuator pivots around the pivot axis assigned to it and the pivot lever thereby pivots around the pivot axis that is assigned to it. This embodiment has the same advantages as those in the previously mentioned embodiment.
Another development of the embodiment with the angle-movable actuator provides that the pivot lever is pivotably linked to the drive element, or to a part connected to it, that a first end of the actuator is pivotably linked to the base body, or a part connected to it, around a pivot axis parallel and at a distance to the pivot axis of the pivot lever, and that a second end of the actuator is movably fed at a guide relative to the pivot lever, whereby a stop unit is arranged at one end of the guide, onto which the actuator abuts with its second end during the course of the adjustment movement in such a way, that the actuator in the further course of the adjustment movement pivots around the pivot axis assigned to it, and the pivot lever thereby pivots around the pivot axis that is assigned to it. This embodiment has the same advantages of those of the two previously mentioned embodiments.
Another development of the embodiment with the angle-movable actuator provides that the pivot lever is linked to the linear movable drive element, or to a part connected to it, that a first end of the actuator is pivotably linked to the pivot lever around a pivot axis parallel and at a distance to the pivot axis of the pivot lever, and that a stop unit is arranged at the base body, onto which a second end of the actuator abuts during the course of the adjustment movement in such a way, that the actuator pivots around its second end during the further course of the adjustment movement, and the pivot lever thereby pivots around its pivot axis. This embodiment has the same advantages as those of the three previously mentioned embodiments.
In the previously mentioned embodiment including a guide, the guide can be constructed in any suitable way. Usefully, the guide is an extended recess, into which the actuator engages with a side protrusion, such as a pin or a roll. This embodiment is easy to produce, and therefore low in cost, as well as robust.
Usefully, in the previously mentioned embodiment, the longitudinal axis of the recess runs toward the movement axis of the linear movable drive element at an acute angle, as is intended in one of the embodiments.
The recess forming the guide may be constructed in any suitable way corresponding to the respective kinematics required. Usefully, the recess is straight. This simplifies the creation of the recess at the pivot lever, and therefore simplifies the production.
In the previously mentioned embodiment, the recess is usefully a groove or a slot.
The form of the pivot lever can be selected from a large range according to the respective requirements. Usefully, the pivot lever is constructed as an angle lever, or as a bow-shaped lever, as a further development provides. This creates particularly favorable kinematics.
Another, extraordinarily advantageous further development of the teaching of claim 1 provides that at least a first rail of the base body, and a second rail of the base body, at least in an area of their ends facing each other, is hollow, that a drive element is arranged in the first rail, that a rope, ribbon, or chain-shaped pull means is intended, the first end of which is fixed on one of the rails, or on a part connected to it, and which interacts with the drive element arranged in the first rail for the adjustment of the rails relative to each other, whereby the pull means is fed like a pulley successively by at least one turn that is assigned to the first rail, and at least one turn that is assigned to the second rail. In this embodiment, all elements of the adjusting device can be received by the hollow rails so that they are protected from damage and soiling, and are not visible to the user. Due to the use of the coefficient principle of a pulley, smaller, and therefore less expensive adjustment motors can exert high forces with such an adjusting device. A particular advantage of this embodiment is that the elements of the adjusting device can be accommodated in the smallest of spaces so that a particularly compact construction can be achieved.
A further development of the previously mentioned embodiment provides that the drive element is a linear movable drive element, with which the second end of the pull means forms a connection. A particularly simple construction is achieved in this way, because linear movable drive elements, such as spindle drive, are available as simple and low cost standard elements.
The second end of the pull means can be fixed to one of the elements of the adjusting device in any suitable way. Usefully, however, the second end of the pull means is fixed on the drive element. This further simplifies the construction.
Another development of the embodiment with the hollow rails provides that the drive element is a pivot driven angle element for coiling of the pull means, at which the second end of the pull means is fixed. This embodiment is also compact and simple, and can therefore be produced at low cost.
The first end of the pull means can be fixed to a element of the support device in any suitable way. Usefully, the first end of the pull means is fixed to the second rail, particularly to an interior wall of the second rail.
A further development of the embodiment with the linear movable drive element and the pull means provides that the linear movable drive element is designed as a pull means, and exerts a pull force onto the pull means for the adjustment of the second rail relative to the first rail. The construction is further simplified in this embodiment.
It is generally sufficient that the pull means is fed successively by a turn assigned to the first rail, and by a turn assigned to the second rail like a 2-rope pulley. However, an extraordinarily advantageous further development provides that the pull means is fed by a turn assigned to the first rail, and a turn assigned to the second rail like a 4-rope pulley. This embodiment achieves especially high forces. The first rail can be adjustable relative to the second rail in any suitable way, for instance, linear adjustable.
Usefully, the second rail can be pivoted relative to the first rail in such a way that the adjusting device forms a pivoting drive. This embodiment is especially suitable for slat systems with support elements that can be pivoted relative to each other.
Another purposeful development provides that a turn that is assigned to one of the rails, is arranged at this rail, especially at an interior wall of the rail. Because the turns are arranged at the rails, the construction is further simplified in this embodiment, as separate elements connected to the elements for retaining the turns are not required.
A turn that is assigned to one of the rails, however, may also be arranged on an intermediate element that forms a force transmission connection to this rail, as is intended by another embodiment.
Another advantageous development of a embodiment that works like a pulley provides that the turns are designed by turning rollers. In this embodiment, the friction is reduced at the turns so that any loss of force due to friction is reduced.
Usefully, the turns are received by the rails. They are therefore protected from damage, and are not visible from the exterior.
Another advantageous development of the embodiment with the hollow rails provides that at least one turn that is assigned to one of the hollow rails is constructed of an axis, or is arranged on an axis, which extends through the interior of the rail by means of a recess running through the recess constructed in the other rail, in the direction of the adjustment. In this way, the turns can be arranged relative to the drive element in any suitable way, such as a winding element, without regard of the rail form.
A further development of the embodiment with the pivoting connection between the rails and the recesses through which the turns extend provides that the recesses run across the pivoting axis in a radius.
In the embodiments with the linear movable drive element, this can be constructed in any suitable way. A further development provides that the linear movable drive element is a spindle nut arranged on a pivot proof fixed spindle that is movable in axial direction. Such spindle drives are available as simple and low cost standard elements so that the production of an inventive support device is further simplified and is lower in cost to produce.
In kinematic reverse of the previously mentioned embodiment, the linear movable drive element can also be a fixed spindle that is movable in its axial direction, that is arranged on a locally fixed, pivot driven spindle nut.
The fixed spindle in the previously mentioned embodiment is usefully a threaded spindle, whereby the spindle nut has a female thread. Such threaded spindles are easily produced, and are therefore low in cost, as well as robust.
Usefully, the adjusting device has at least one electric motor as the adjustment motor. Electric motors are available in compact constructions, as simple and low cost standard elements. This further simplifies the production of the inventive support device, and makes it low in cost.
The form, size and amount of the support elements relative to the base body can also be selected from a wide range. Usefully, the support device has at least a first support element, and a second support element for the plane support of the upholstery, whereby the first support element and the second support element are linked with each other, and can be pivoted relative to each other by means of the adjusting device. This embodiment enables a pivoting adjustment of the support elements relative to the base body, as is generally known, for instance, in slat systems.
A further development of the previously mentioned embodiment provides that the first support element is constructed of a center support element, and the second support element is constructed of the upper body support element, and that a leg support element is intended, which is linked with the central supporting element on its side opposite of the upper body support element, and pivots around a pivot axis that is essentially parallel to the pivot axis of the upper body support element. In this embodiment, the adjustment possibilities of the support device are further expanded.
Other developments of the previously mentioned embodiment provide that a head support element is intended, which is pivotably linked to the upper body support element on its side opposite of the upper body support element, and pivots around a pivot axis that is essentially parallel to the pivot axis between the central supporting element and the upper body support element, and/or that a lower leg support element is intended, which is pivotably linked to the leg support element on its side opposite of the leg support element, and pivots around a pivot axis that is essentially parallel to the pivot axis between the central supporting element and the leg support element. In these embodiments, the adjustment possibilities are even greater.
Another development of the embodiment with the adjusting element provides that the support element to be adjusted is loosely positioned on an adjusting element assigned to this support element. In this embodiment, for instance, the adjusting element can move along the support elements in a gliding motion with its end facing the opposite side of the support element. In this embodiment, the contact between the adjusting element and the assigned support element is maintained during the entire adjustment movement by means of the support element's dead weight.
Another extraordinarily advantageous development of the inventive teaching provides that the adjusting device has at least two adjustment devices, whereby each adjusting device is assigned to a support element for the adjustment of the same, and that mechanical linking means are intended that couple a movement of a element of the first adjusting device in such a way with the movement of a element of the second adjusting device that an adjustment movement of the first adjusting device for the adjustment of the assigned support element is linked mechanically to an adjustment movement of the second adjusting device for the adjustment of the assigned support element. This embodiment requires only one drive with one of the adjusting devices, such as an electric motor. The other adjusting device is driven by means of the mechanical linking means. In this way, the construction of the inventive support device is further simplified, and therefore low in cost. This embodiment is particularly advantageous when the adjustment device has a multitude of adjusting devices, only a part of which need to be equipped with a drive, such as an electric motor, while the other adjusting devices are driven by linking means.
A further development of the previously mentioned embodiment provides that the linking means have at least one linking element that couples a turn of the element of the first adjusting device to a turn of the element of the second adjusting device, in particular, which torque proof links the element of the first adjusting device to the element of the second adjusting device. With this embodiment, for instance, a drive, such as an electric motor, can be assigned to a first pivot lever received in a first longitudinal rail of the base body, while a respective second pivot lever received in a second longitudinal rail is torque proof linked to the first pivot lever so that when the first pivot lever is pivoted, the second pivot lever also pivots.
The linking element in the previously mentioned embodiment is preferably a shaft, as is intended in a embodiment.
Another development of the embodiment with linking means provides that the linking means essentially have a linking element that links the element of the first adjusting device slide proof to the element of the second adjusting device. In this embodiment, for instance, a linear movable drive element can be arranged in the first longitudinal rail, such as a spindle nut of a spindle drive, the linear movement of which is transferred via the linking element to a element of the second adjusting device received by a second longitudinal rail so that a spindle drive as the linear drive of the second adjusting device is not necessary.
In the previously mentioned embodiment, the linking element is preferably constructed in rod shape or disk shape. This achieves a simple and low cost construction.
Another development of the embodiment with linking means provides that the first adjusting device, and the second adjusting device are assigned the same support element. In this embodiment, for instance, both adjusting devices can be received by different longitudinal rails of the base body, and may together serve for the adjustment of the support element.
Another development provides that the first adjusting device and the second adjusting device are assigned to different support elements. In this embodiment, for instance, the first adjusting device can be assigned to the lower leg support element, and the second adjusting device can be assigned to the leg support element so that the adjustment movement of the leg support element is linked with the adjustment movement of the lower leg support element.
According to a further development, if the first adjusting device and the second adjusting device are assigned to different support elements, the linking means can be designed in such a way that the adjustment of that support element to which the first adjusting device was assigned, occurs at essentially the same time as the adjustment of that support element, to which the second adjusting device was assigned.
The linking means, however, can also be designed in such a way that the adjustment of that support element, to which the second adjusting device was assigned, occurs at a lateral to the adjustment of that support element, to which the first adjusting device was assigned. In this embodiment, the support elements are adjusted successively timed.
An extraordinarily advantageous development of the embodiment with linking means provides that the linking means are arranged in one of the rails, or in side view, within the limitations of the rails. In these embodiments, the linking means do not protrude over the rails, and therefore do not increase the height of the support device.
The shape and construction of the base body can be selected from a wide range. Usefully, the base body is constructed as a frame, as is intended in a further development.
According to another embodiment, the base body has at least two longitudinal rails that are parallel to each other, and are at a distance from one another, which are connected to each other by at least one cross rail. This embodiment achieves a simple, yet at the same time robust construction of the base body.
Generally, the elements of the adjusting device can be received by any of the rails. According to a further development, however, at least one of the longitudinal rails is constructed for receiving elements of the adjusting device. This embodiment is advantageous, because longitudinal rails usually provide more room for receiving elements of the adjusting device, than cross rails do.
Another purposeful development provides that the support device is constructed as a slat system. In this embodiment, the support device provides a spring comfort, as is generally known from slat systems.
Another development of the embodiment with the pivoting connected support elements provides that an adjustment arrangement that has a dead point for pivoting of the support elements relative to each other is assigned to two neighboring support elements that pivot relative to each other, and that actuator means are intended that move the adjustment arrangement beyond its dead point into a stable adjustment position for pivoting the support elements relative to each other, in which a reverse position of the support elements relative to each other into the base position is prevented. In this embodiment, the moving of the adjustment arrangement beyond its dead point suffices for the adjustment of the support elements relative to each other. In the then achieved position, a self-stoppage is achieved due to which a reverse position of the support elements relative to each other is prevented. The base principle of this embodiment can also be used in common support devices, in which the adjusting device is arranged below the base body.
A simple, and therefore low cost embodiment of the base principle of the previously mentioned embodiment provides that the adjustment arrangement has a knee lever, one lever arm of which is articulated on the first support element, and the other arm of which is articulated on the second support element.
In the previously mentioned embodiment, the stable adjustment position is Usefully an adjustment position, in which the support elements are pivoted relative to each other.
A further development of the embodiment with the knee lever provides that one of the lever arms of the knee lever is pivot proof connected to an actuator lever, whereby the free end of the angle lever, or of the actuator lever, can be moved back and forth for the operation of the adjustment arrangement. This embodiment is also particularly simple in construction.
Another development of the embodiment with the adjustment arrangement having a dead point provides that the adjustment arrangement has an eccentric, which is eccentrically pivotably linked to one of the support elements, and onto which the other support element abuts in such a way that the support elements pivot relative to each other by a turn of the eccentric. This embodiment also enables a pivoting of the support elements relative to each other by means of a simple, and therefore low cost adjustment arrangement, whereby a reverse position of the support elements relative to each other is prevented due to the self-stoppage of the eccentric in the stable adjustment position. By correspondingly choosing the form and eccentricity of the eccentric, a self-stoppage can be achieved across an additional adjustment area of the support elements relative to each other, and a reverse position is therefore prevented.
A further development of the previously mentioned embodiment provides that an actuator that is pivot proof linked to the eccentric is intended for the pivoting of the eccentric around its pivot axis, the free end of which can be moved back and forth for the pivoting of the eccentric. The adjustment arrangement in this embodiment has only a few elements, and can therefore be easily produced at low cost.
In the embodiments with the angle lever, or the actuator lever, respectively, a drive element for moving its free end back and forth is usefully assigned to its free end.
A particularly simple construction is achieved in the previously mentioned embodiment in that the linear movable drive element, or a part connected to it, has a guide that essentially extends lateral to the linear movement axis of the drive element, and into which the free end of the angle lever, or of the actuator lever, respectively, engages in at least one adjustment position.
Another development of the embodiment with the angle lever, or the actuator lever, respectively, and the drive element that can be moved back and forth provides that the rail, into which the linear movable drive element is received, has a recess, through which the free end of the angle lever, or of the actuator lever, respectively, extends in at least one adjustment position for the interaction with the guide.
A seat and/or reclining furniture, especially a bed that is equipped with the inventive support device, may be provided in accordance with any of the embodiments.
The invention is explained in further detail by means of the attached, strongly schematical drawings, in which the embodiments are illustrated in detail.
Relative terms such as up, down, left, and right are for convenience only and are not intended to be limiting.